


Bucky and Clint go sailing

by sparklingmorning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmorning/pseuds/sparklingmorning
Summary: -Bucky gets a sailboat and decides to take Clint with him sailing-yup thats basically it-inspired by an "adventure" with @Tree_no3





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky had acquired a boat.  
It hadn't been his idea. Steve had walked into his room, saying he had bought Bucky a small sailboat. He had then promptly left, probably off to go do some heroic Captain America stuff.  
Leaving Bucky with a boat, out on the docks of the lake a couple miles away from the Stark Tower.  
What the heck was he supposed to do with it now?  
“There's no more toast!” Came a wail from the kitchen. Frowning, Bucky walked over. He found Clint staring angrily at the toaster, which had two pieces of burnt toast sticking out of it.  
“You stupid machine!” Clint was yelling, “You had one job! That was the last of the toast you stupid, good for nothing...” He trailed off as he noticed Bucky.  
“What,” He said sulkily, “I really wanted some toast”  
Bucky frowned and looked at Clint silently for a couple seconds. Clint looked slightly concerned.  
He sighed, not believing what he was about to say. But really, Steve had left him no choice.  
“Come with me,” Bucky said flatly and turned around.  
“Hey. Wait. Where are we going?” Clint called after him. Bucky didn't respond just waited for Clint to come running after him.  
Which he did. Curiosity was a powerful thing.  
“Where are we going?” Clint repeated as they walked into the elevator. He poked Bucky in his non-metal arm.  
Sighing, Bucky ran through the possibilities that Clint would magically stop asking that question if Bucky didn't say anything.  
“Well?” Clint asked, poking Bucky again.  
Ugh.  
“Sailing,” Bucky said, his tone clipped. Why had he decided to invite Client, of all people? What in the world had prompted that stupid decision? It was all Steve’s fault, leaving him with that boat. What, was he expected to not sail it? And it's not like he knew how to do it alone.  
The elevator slowed to a smooth halt, and the doors wedged open.  
“Sailing?” Clint echoed, momentarily pausing in his questioning. He frowned, and glanced at Bucky, trying to determine whether he was joking or not.  
They walked out of the elevator, into the garage. Bucky looked at Clint expectedly. He didn't own a car, he hated them the stupid rattly loud machines. Still, it was the only  
way to get to the lake without Clint whining like a brat.  
“Umm, where are going,” Clint asked as he walked over to his car. Bucky wrinkled his nose in disgust at the car as he slid in.  
“The lake,” He said, putting on the seat belt. He wasn't taking any chances.  
Clint paused for a second, then shrugged. He punched in the nearest lake address to google maps and spun the car out of the parking space and into the driveway.  
Shit. Bucky forgot how bad of a driver Clint was.  
He was definitely going to die. 

When they got to the lake, Bucky was sure they had nearly died at last ten times.  
“I am never getting in a car with you again,” He said coldly to Clint, who shrugged.  
“You're the one who brought me along!”  
Bucky glared.  
“So, where's the boat?” Clint asked chirpily, unaware that Bucky was seconds away from following Loki’s signature move and stabbing him.  
Bucky didn't respond, just strode forward, toward the yellow sailboat at the end of the docks. Seriously, what the heck Steve. It was bright yellow, the hull, mast, sails, all of it. There wasn't a single another color on it.  
Clint was biting down on his tongue, evidently holding back a laugh. He got a full three seconds before collapsing and rolling around on the ground with laughter.  
“Shut up” Bucky kicked some dirt at him, but Clint just laughed harder. 

“Dude,” He said, as he finally, (finally! Three whole minutes later!) calmed down. “I should have known” he shook his head, and stared at the boat again. “Where did you even get this?”  
“Steve” Bucky grumbled. Clint shook his head again in disbelief.  
“I'm guessing you mentioned that yellow was your favorite color to him?”  
Bucky frowned, about to ask how he knew that, then looked at the boat again. Okay, yeah it was pretty obvious.  
“Whatever. Just… let's just go” he said, and walked up to the boat. What the heck are all these ropes and different gadgets? Weren't sailboats supposed to be easy to use?  
“Okay I'm gonna make a confession here,” Clint said, as he stepped in. His face paled as the boat rocked slightly. “Two confessions actually. One, I can't sail. At all. So I hope you know how to do it. Secondly, I get seasick”  
He grinned sheepishly as Bucky started to walk dangerously slowly towards him.  
“You WHAT?” Bucky yelled. He stared at Clint. “Your joking right? I swear you better be joking”  
Clint opened his mouth, then closed it again. Bucky groaned.  
“The only reason...,” Bucky said, his fists clenching, “The only resond I invited you here is because I assumed you, out of all people, would know how to sail a fucking boat!”  
When Clint didn't answer, he sighed and looked back at the car. There was no way he was going to drive back to the tower to try to find someone else, and he wasn't up for a run either. Fine. Maybe they would figure it out together. Two heads were better than one right?  
“Hey, Bucky! Guess what! There are seagulls here!” Bucky looked up at Clint’s yells, who was currently hanging upside down from the top part of the mast, pointing toward the various seagulls around the lake.  
Okay. Maybe this would be harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, they figured out how to untie the boat from the dock, which was a great feat in itself.  
The wind had started to push the boat away from the dock (very, very slowly) and luckily there was an engine to help speed things along.  
So far, sailing wasn't exactly the most exciting thing ever.  
“The thing is,” Clint said as Bucky pointed this out, “It's not supposed to be exciting. It's calming.  
“What's the point of that?” Bucky asked falsely as he started to tug on one of the sails ropes. “If I wanted calm I would have stayed in bed. Sleeping is calm”  
Clint snorted but didn't say anything else. His attention caught on something in the distance. “Is that a shark?” He asked, a hint of worry in his tone.  
Bucky blinked. “There are no sharks in a lake like this. For one thing, it's tiny. A shark wouldn't come here” He paused, then looked at the river that stretched out from the lake and into the horizon. Could that river go to the ocean?  
“It really looks like a shark” Clint said, and he jumped onto the mast again. The boat swayed back and forth dangerously.  
“Get down from there, your unbalancing it,” Bucky said sharply. Clint whimpered slightly and pointed outward at the water.  
Sure enough, in the water, a fin was slicing smoothly through the water, heading straight for them.  
“I don't want to die here!” Clint yelled out in a strangled voice. Bucky sighed.  
“It's very unlikely to die from a shark attack,” He said calmly. “And it's not that big anyway. Are you… scared of sharks?” He raised his eyebrow at the archer. Cmon, the guy fought off aliens in his free time.  
“They're fierce monsters!” Clint protested, and he clung to the mast tighter. Bucky rolled his eyes, and the ship swayed to the side once more.  
“Get down from there or I will drag you down. Your safe on this… ridiculously bright boat. The shark won't come anywhere near here” he said, trying to keep his patience.  
Clint looked over at the shark fin, who had vanished beneath the water. “I don't know…”  
Bucky walked over the to the mast and began shaking it. Clint yelped and gripped to the mast tightly.  
“Hey! Mean!” he yelled crossly and slid down. Bucky shrugged.  
“I’ll get you back for that!” He warned.  
“Oh, you just try” Bucky scoffed, then frowned. He looked at the boat, then back at Clint.  
“The engine’s not working,” He said. “The hum from the engine, it's gone. We must have run out of gas” He walked to the front of the boat, then back. “How are we going to get back to shore without an engine?”  
“Hey calm down,” Clint said, “Were in a sailboat. We can use the wind. Plus, worst case, we can swim!”  
“I can't swim! And in case you haven't noticed, the wind is taking us nowhere!”  
Clint blinked, then looked around. Bucky was right. In the past couple of minutes they had been arguing, the boat had remained stationary flat in the middle of the lake, lightly spinning in circles.  
“Oh umm okay.” He tugged on one of the ropes experimentally. The ship spun tightly in a circle. “Alright, neither of us know how to sail this. We’re swimming. You can piggyback on me”  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yeah right like I'm going to-”  
Clint shoved him into the lake.  
“ARUGHA!” Bucky yelled, thrashing around in the water. “What the hell!”  
Smirking, Clint jumped in after him. “I told you I would get you back,” He said smugly and grabbed Bucky’s arm. “There. Hang onto me.” Bucky shot him a death glare.  
Clint turned to go swim to shore- it wasn't that big of a lake, and then froze.  
“Bucky?” He said in a small voice, “Its… its the shark”  
The fin had returned, swimming slowly over to them.  
In one great leap, Clint abandoned Bucky (c'mon man) jumped back onto the hull and scampered back up the mast.  
Bucky grasped onto the boat and also pulled himself up, although much slower. Stupid metal arm.  
“Karma,” He said loudly to Clint, who was shivering at the top of the mast. “Also. That rules out swimming”  
Clint just nodded. He seemed to still be in shock.  
“Fine. Ok. I am not staying here forever” Bucky said, glaring at the stupid lake. “We’re calling Tony”  
“Nooo don't call Tony!” Clint whined, “He’ll never let us hear the end of this!”  
“Well, Steve is off doing god-knows-what, Bruce is at the science convention, Nat and Sam are with Hill on that mission, and Wanda and Vision have gone on a fancy little vacation” Bucky reached into his pocket for his phone. “Also, I'm blaming this on you”  
Clint spluttered indignantly as Bucky dialed the number, and waited for Tony to pick up. And waited. And waited. No answer...

Where was Tony? 

Well, he was exactly 1365 feet away from them. Sipping on his glass of mimosa. Staring out into the lake.  
He had gone here to enjoy some nice, peaceful quality time. Everyone was away, his robots were as happy as ever, and there were no urgent meetings to attend.  
What could he say, he wanted to enjoy the ocean view. Had even paid to keep all the boats off of it for thirty minutes.  
Apparently, all of them except for one.  
That stupid sailboat had been circling in the middle of the lake for ten minutes now, and frankly, it was getting on his last nerve.  
His phone had started ringing, but he hummed to the tune absentmindedly. He needed that sailboat out of there. Who was even sailing it? Seriously, who would get a sailboat, bring it to the fucking middle of a lake, and then leave it there circling?  
This is why he prefers robots.  
His phone rang again and he silenced it out of annoyance. He didn't have time for a lecture from Pepper.  
It was time to get that fucking sailboat off the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be up soon!


End file.
